User blog:CEDJunior/Eve Torres Returning to WWE?!
Rumors have been circulating for the last few weeks that Eve Torres could be returning to WWE as a regular competitor. On October 24, WWE filed a trademark application to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office for "Eve Torres" for "wrestling exhibitions and performances by professional wrestlers," and that small note led to the rumors of her return. Yesterday, WWE.com issued a poll for a future episode of WWE Countdown, which asked, "Who is the most dynamic Diva?" to the fans. Despite being out of WWE for almost two years, Eve was listed among all of the current Divas. Eve's WWE career lasted for 5 1/2 years, beginning with winning WWE's final Diva Search in 2007. She later debuted in 2008 as a backstage interviewer on the SmackDown brand, and would begin competing in the ring in 2009. Eve was moved to the Raw roster in 2010, where she would win her first WWE Divas Championship in May of that year. She would add a second championship at the Royal Rumble event on January 30, 2011. 2012 was Eve's biggest year, as she was transformed into a villainess and would go on to become WWE's first-ever three-time Divas Champion, a feat that has only been duplicated by current champion AJ Lee. In December 2012, Eve announced that she would be leaving WWE, and she did so a month later after dropping the title to Kaitlyn. Since then, Eve has served as an ambassador for WWE, even taking part in the promotion for SummerSlam last August. Her only appearance on WWE TV (to date) came on December 9 of last year, when she presented the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year, which went to The Bella Twins. Earlier this year, Eve appeared on the El Rey Network TV series, Matador, playing sideline reporter Reyna Flores. Now, I'm not holding my breath for an Eve Torres return, but it would be really something if she actually did come back. When I think about it, I find it very convenient that these rumors come close to the beginning of WrestleMania season. If Eve does return, then there's a chance that we can get that feud with AJ Lee that we were denied last year, if AJ doesn't leave after Sunday. As we all know, seeds were planted for Eve and AJ to feud over the Divas Championship heading into WrestleMania 29 in AJ's native New Jersey, but Eve's departure killed the angle. What I would want is Eve as a villainess competing against AJ at WrestleMania XXXI, but I can't really think of a proper scenario that could stretch that feud for that long. I would think that Eve does return, it would take a good while for the proverbial wheels to get in motion, which would probably set up Eve to officially return by January, after the Royal Rumble. If, and only if, that happens, then Eve could actually form some sort of alliance with AJ for a few weeks up until the final countdown to 'Mania. At that point, the evil Eve could show her true colors and attack AJ to start their feud. And for good measure, Eve could be portrayed as being jealous of AJ's success; a feeling that could date back to 2012. Only time will tell if Eve Torres actually does return to WWE, but like I said before, I'm not holding my breath. If she returns, I'll be elated! If not, I wouldn't be surprised. Category:Blog posts